Regret
by Naoki Nyan
Summary: Green seemed upset when Red stripped him out the title of Champion. But why is he really?


**A certain author inspired me to write this.**

**Please read it. It's the best I can do.**

* * *

**Regret**

* * *

Red's point of view.

The night was long and chilly and it doesn't seem to give up its current state. I remained still, refusing to shiver, acting as strong as I can. All these things in my head won't go away. What's worse is the booming sound of thunderbolt outside resonating within my head, gradually intensifying this sudden migraine I caught. Even my breathing is slow and regulated, so as not to mist in the unnaturally cold air. I could feel my heart wanting to escape from my chest, throbbing like I've never felt before. The only thing that could satisfy my desire is someone who could understand this feeling of mine.

I can clearly remember..

Back then, I was still a newbie trainer, innocent as a kid, though I really am one. What can a ten year-old do without any support? All I can do is believe in myself back then. I lift my cap and positioned it comfortably on my head. Being an adventurer is tough, yes, but there is so much essence I've gathered from being one. At first, I was really nervous. What will become of me after I got my first Pokémon? I'll be leaving home for long without anyone but me. Sure, that could pretty much sum up to be easy but.. There's this certain person who made everything hard in every way he knows. His name is Green. He always tease me and tell me how much of a slowpoke I am. Yes, I admit, he's better than me. Although, I won my pride in the end.

During the championship battle, I was nervous like never before. Green stands gloriously at the peak of the Pokémon League and I'm just there, standing like some lowly trainer. Even so, I still won the championship match and proved myself worthy of being the best trainer of all time.

During that match, I could feel no sense of prejudice within me, making me feel strong somehow. The pressure is rising in the arena as the walls of the League envelops our wake. Green is doing that really annoying sneer he's good at, as if telling me I'll lose. I never let someone intimidate me though. I'm Red. The strongest trainer of all time, who else?

At the end of that match, I gave Green a very innocent stare, trying to make him feel calm, at least. I won and he's upset about it. What can I do? That's just how he is.. His teeth is grinding within those grudge-stricken mouth of his, making me feel awkward and unhappy. I'm his rival after all, Green would really be upset. What I'm wondering about is, why of all time now? I mean, I won against him several times before but he's always happy about it. He even used to pat my head, telling me I've been better than before whenever I claim victory on our matches. But what about now? Does it have something to do about the championship? Why is Green so upset?

Days ago, we've met each other somewhere near the outskirts of Viridian City. I saw him, he saw me. He ignored me. Green is still upset about something. I wanna ask him, I want to understand him, I want him to understand me.. Green had been my rival and friend but I've grown quite a liking to him. Did he perhaps notice and is trying to avoid me now..?

I've never felt so empty ever since he started to ignore me. The truth is, Green's been keeping me strong this whole time. I may act like a total bitch whenever he clings to me but I've been feeling the opposite. Maybe I should have showed it long ago. Maybe that was just unwise of me to hide my affection..

Like they say, regrets are always in the end. It's my fault that this happened in the first place, I should not really regret it. But the fact that I lost someone very dear to me is something I just can't move on quickly..

I'm tired of reminiscing.. The night is still cold and damp. I just want to get a shut eye and forget everything.. Forget Green.. Forget everything I think of.. I can still feel the heavy burden on my heart, weighing so heavy I can't lift myself up. If I get to have one wish, I'd wish for myself being solitary and emotionless.. That way, I could feel better, no matter what I'm going on through.

Without realizing it, my face turned into a waterfall. The heavy rain outside matches my tears, falling rapidly, without the heavens controlling it, same as to I. Now, I can hear faint voices.. They're drawing closer. They sound pretty scary but I will stay strong..

Suddenly, a lightening bolt crackled from above. I hid in my blanket to cover myself. That was the scariest thunder I've ever heard.. I'm even surprised I'm still here, alive.. Maybe I'd be better off being hit with that monstrous bolt just now.. Maybe.. Just maybe..

* * *

**Okay, so it's another one-shot.. Although, I plan to continue this but.. that depends.**

**Please don't be mean and thank you for reading..!**


End file.
